


Sun and Stars

by AlleiraDayne



Series: The End [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accents, Books, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foreign Language, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Sam learns something new about Natalie.





	Sun and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I talked with a few folks about the Latin and Irish translations in this piece and they provided guidance/recommendations. I was unable to find a better resource for the Enochian outside of a few websites. And unfortunately, the Greek is Google Translate. Please forgive me.
> 
> For SPN Kink Bingo 2019, this fills the square Accent.

Pedantic. Dry. Insufferable. Turgid. And above all else, utterly useless. Sam tossed the aged tome onto the Library table with a flick of his wrist. Irritated, he flipped through the narrow drawer of index cards that sat in his lap until he found one that appeared promising. He snatched it  up,  then dug into the mounds of books he and Natalie had hauled up from the Archives.

“Sorry,” she apologized as if she read his thoughts. “I'm guessing this isn't your typical Friday night.”

Across the table, Natalie sat with her own books, Sumerian, Enochian, Latin, Irish, and Greek among the many languages on their open pages. None so far had proved worthwhile. And though she had a keen eye for particularly crucial passages of information, she researched at half Sam’s speed for she required translation books for any language other than English. And Chinese, but she had sorted through those books in her first week at the Bunker.

“Sam?”

He shook his head with a hard squint. “What did you say? Sorry, I’m… my brain is fried.”

“Tell me about it,” Natalie groaned. “I apologized for bumming out your Friday night. This can’t be your idea of fun.”

“You know that’s not true,” Sam said as he flipped the pages of his book on Greek power rituals. “I did study law after all. That’s… a lot of books.”

“Yeah, in English,” Natalie grumbled as she turned her book upside-down as if to improve her understanding of it.

Sam laughed at that as he said, “There was plenty of Latin I had to learn, too.”

Natalie’s frown of approval accompanied her nod. “True,” she started as she scanned the table. “When did you learn Sumerian?”

“I didn’t,” Sam started, “I mean, I can read it. Sort of.”

Natalie’s narrowed stare sent a shiver along his spine. When her eyes dropped to an open book on the table, she pointed to it and asked, “Can you read that?”

Though confused, Sam hefted the heavy text and read aloud the passage at which she had pointed. Something about pieces of monster. And not just any monster. Beasts, specifically. Anything  with a  bite. The passage referred to canines and incisors for biting. And that those teeth held incredible magical properties of transformation. No. Not  simple  transformation. Ascension.

When he finished the passage, he set the book down and shrugged as he looked back up at Natalie. There he found her leaned into the table with wide eyes and red cheeks. The awkward stillness of the Bunker crept across Sam’s shoulders and gooseflesh raced down his arms as she remained silent. “I uh…” he stuttered, “I might have gotten a few words wrong.”

Without looking, Natalie pointed to another open book, though this one sat on the table right in front of her. “What about this one? It’s Irish.”

Intrigued, Sam pushed back from the table, the scrape of his chair on the wooden Library floor echoing through the room. He rounded the table to stand beside her, then leaned over her shoulder to get a  closer look at the text. “Yeah, I think I can read that,” he mused as he gripped the back of her chair. With his thumb parting the pages, he picked up the book and scanned the page, then began to read aloud again.

More details about pieces of monsters, of magical properties and rituals clued him in on Natalie’s thought process. It wasn’t monster lore she searched. It was occult magic. As Sam read on, he glanced at her, still seated at his elbow. That, he realized too late, had been a mistake. Natalie stared up at him, mouth agape and  skin  red from collar to hairline. Beneath her collar, Sam had a perfect view down her plunging neckline. His tongue tripped over a phrase—unicorn blood? Or leprechaun  gold?— as he stuttered into silence. Why did she stare at him? Did she understand the text better when he read it to her? How? And why would that even be a thing? Natalie was perfectly capable of translating—

“Why did you stop?” Natalie asked as she touched his hip. “It was beautiful.”

Oh.

The familiar sting of embarrassment prickled his cheeks and the Library had suddenly grown too hot. As of late, Natalie had a way of stopping him short, caught by a glance or a smile or even her quiet morning greeting on her way to the kitchen. As he stood there, towering over her with that too perfect view of her cleavage, she once again had him in her thrall. Caught so unaware for what felt  like  the millionth time in too few days, Sam stuttered. “I uh... thanks. I think.”

“It’s… mesmerizing,” she breathed with an exaggerated rise and fall of her chest. The thought crossed his mind that she had done it on purpose but the look in her eyes told him otherwise. A threadbare corner of her plaid shirt snagged her attention, and she picked at it when she spoke. “I love hearing you speak in other languages.”

Sam slumped into the chair beside her, a rush of adrenaline spinning the room. “Oh,” he started, “Okay. That’s... new.”

She leaned closer, elbows on her knees, and there Sam wholly suspected she had done it on purpose, her cleavage on full display. “Tell me something in Enochian.”

“What makes you think I know any Enochian?” he asked.

Natalie eyed him with a suspicious glare. “You can’t expect me to believe that you’ve not learned a single phrase or word or idea that you like? Not a single concept worth knowing in any of these books.”

True. He had learned some words. A few concepts, some flowery imagery. In fact, there had been a phrase he had come across in the very same book of Irish rituals that sat before Natalie. How fitting that she had picked out the same text. Her presence in the Bunker had altered his life in ways he had never imagined possible over the last few months. Had they not met, Sam figured he might not have felt so compelled by the passage in the book.  But it had stuck with him, a nd so, he spoke without another thought. “Is  tú mo ghrian agus mo réaltaí .”

Drowned by the blue of her eyes, Sam lost himself in Natalie’s gaze. She gawked at his lips without reservation, and the sting in his cheeks sharpened. What was it about his voice that intrigued her so? The moment unraveled amidst his thoughts when Natalie sighed. “Oh, your Irish is beautiful.”

He shifted languages, hoping she might have learned a different one. “ Elasa biab en ror od aoiveae .”

“Enochian,” she mused as she leaned closer, “your diphthong is  gorgeous .”

Apparently not. Next. “ Είστε  ο  ήλιος  και τα α στέρι α  μου .”

Her hand smoothed over his knee and ascended his thigh. “Now you’re just showing off with your Greek.”

He had tried, but he couldn’t blame Natalie. Still, he had hoped. His hand enveloped hers, so small in his massive palm, and said, “Tu  meum  es  solem  et  meas stellas .”

Natalie froze. She said nothing, her breath caught in her throat as her mouth gaped. A sharp sidelong glare sent a chill down his spine as she asked, “What did you say?”

“Tu,” he  paused  as he guided her hand to his shoulder, “ meum  es  solem ,” he continued as she followed, seated in his lap and his arms wrapped around her, “et  meas stellas .”

The light of a million stars paled in comparison to the flash of understanding in Natalie’s eyes. Held so close in his arms, her lips found his in a heartbeat.  He  sucked a breath through his nose as she pressed into him, thighs straddling his hips. Supple and warm, her body pressed flush to his as he embraced her. Every roll of her hips, every grasp of her long fingers, every bated breath from her lips drove Sam mad with want. Something decidedly different had consumed her that evening, and he was determined to find out what that might be. He shoved the pile of books aside, their heavy covers thundering  to  the floor  as they fell . In the space he created, Sam set Natalie, their lips still locked and desperate for more.

“Say it again,” she whispered against him as she pried at his belt. “I want to hear you say it again.”

Had she figured it out? As Sam trailed a string of kisses along her jaw, he whispered his mantra, and Natalie writhed beneath him. He loved that about her, about the way she responded to him, to everything and anything he did to her. At her ear, he sucked the lobe between his lips and tugged, released with a lewd pop and he spoke again. “Tu  meum  es  solem  et  meas stellas .”

His pants fell to the floor when Natalie tore them over his hips as her depraved moan filled the Library. With the same  impatient  desire, Sam pried apart her jeans and stripped them to her ankles, so eager to feel her wet heat again. Firm and fast lips reconnected as Sam grasped the back of her head in one hand, and the other at the small of her back. A hard roll of his hips dragged the length of is swollen cock yet covered by unwanted fabric against her sopping skin, and Natalie moaned so loud, Sam hoped they were alone.

Not that he particularly cared at that moment. Incessant hands gripped his underwear by the waste and Natalie wrenched them to his knees, the heavy length of his erection falling free and slapping against her cunt. Together they moaned, her back arching and hips thrusting, grinding her center against his cock. The sight of her beneath him, supine and spread wide for him, coursed a wave of arousal straight to his balls, already aching for release.

“Tell me again, Sam,” Natalie sighed as she gripped him by the base of his shaft. “I love your voice, keep saying it.”

He opened his mouth to repeat himself, but the heat of her pussy enveloped the tip of his cock, and any thought he had ceased to exist. There was only her, only Natalie there on the table in the Library as he towered over her tiny frame. His hips stuttered as the entire length of his cock slipped between her lips,  sheathed to the hilt. Natalie might have a thing for foreign languages, but Sam? Sam had a thing for seeing his thick cock buried in her pretty little cunt.

The room spun again with a fresh wave of arousal, Sam's knees so weak. He braced himself on the table as he pitched forward, hands planted on either side of her. The first slow stroke elicited a string of obscenities from them both, his cock withdrawing from her wet heat and glistening with her arousal in the lamplight. Nothing in heaven, hell, or on earth compared to the way Natalie sprawled beneath him, arms above her head as he shoved the hem of her shirt to her collar  and buried his face between her tits.

“Sam,” she breathed as she clawed at his shoulders, “I want to hear you say it again.”

Was it his voice? Latin? The words? Whatever the case, Sam loved the delectable sounds he extracted from Natalie with such a simple little phrase. And so, he lay atop her, chest flush to her body and lips on her ear as he repeated himself. “Tu  meum  es  solem  et  meas stellas .”

A long, high whine of pleasure lilted on her lips,  marked  by the rhythmic thrusts of his hips. Sam tried to restrain himself, tried to keep his strength in check, but when she begged him for more, his willpower faltered. She pleaded with him to fuck her harder and faster, and to  _ say it again, Sam, tell me, I’m so close, I’m gonna come for you, fuck me, baby, yes! _

The resounding slap of their bodies as Sam pounded her cunt filled the Library, mingl ing with  the sounds of their breathless moans and Sam’s whispered devotion. He would repeat it every day for the rest of his life if it meant Natalie experienced such endless pleasure. If he aroused her so well with his voice, the wet slick of her cunt dripping down his balls, then Sam wanted to speak to her in tongues until she begged him to stop.

Instead,  she begged for more,  her desperation palpable in her quivering voice,  and  Sam  relinquished any remaining self-control to which he clung.  Natalie  whined a pathetic moan when he withdrew from her only to then squeal in protest as Sam picked her up and set her on her feet.  With a firm touch, he turned her about to face the table, then placed  one hand between her shoulders as the other grasped her hip.

He was about to tell her what to do when Natalie bent at the hips, back bowed  and hips rolled to present herself to him. “Fuck, Natalie, that’s so damn hot.”

“ Say it again,”  she demanded as her hips swayed. “ Please, Sam.”

The wet heat of her sex enveloped the tip of his cock as he  pressed into her, one hand grasping the base of his shaft.  Her flesh parted for him  as he pushed, each inch disappearing as he grabbed the supple muscle of her ass and  spread her .  Again , Sam stared at himself as he penetrated her, his cock stretching her pussy irresistible. When his pelvis met his backside,  he leaned over her back and whispered in her ear  once more.

Her long moan enticed him and so, his hips rolled back ,  and he thrust.  Faster, he set his pace, the sounds of their tryst  reaching a fever pitch. Groans and growls and whimpers  mingled,  punctuated by the relentless snap of Sam's hips as they slapped against Natalie’s ass  in an endless pursuit of  that exhilarating rush . With his chest lush to her back, he leaned to her ear, tongue tasting the skin of her neck as he repeated himself, and Natalie writhed with a shiver against him. 

T he ache between his thighs ravaged his body in  such a sudden  surge of release, his moan of ecstasy burst from his lungs in a wild growl. And Natalie, so enthralled, screamed in shock as she unraveled, her  cunt  flexing on his cock. Each throbbing wave of her climax echoed in him,  his  shudders and moans harmony to her melody.  Long, languid sighs and sharp cries  of unrelenting arousal rendered them breathless in the wake of their pleasure as the final aftershocks passed.

When Sam found her piercing blue stare,  Natalie’s  sated smile spread across her lips as she laughed, and the pink hue of embarrassment slashed across her nose. “You are my sun and my stars, hm?” she mused.

Sam laughed with her as he withdrew, only to panic when he  realized  had no washcloth  for her . “We should go get cleaned up before Dean and Liz get back,” he said as he righted his pants.

Natalie  rose  from the table and slipped into her pants. “Don’t change the subject,” she started as she grabbed his belt buckle. With a tug, she led him towards the far door of the Library for the showers. “Where did you come up with that phrase? ‘You are my sun and my stars’. And in four different languages. Why?”

At the door, Sam held it aside as she opened it. “I read it  a few months ago  in  th e  same book  you were reading  tonight . The one with  Irish ritual s ,” he said. “And it made me think of you. Do you… like it?”

Natalie tugged him along as she turned down the hall for the showers. “Your accent  is … ” she  paused with a shiver, “something else.”

He  hadn’t been too far off the mark then. At the door to the showers, he grinned as he said, “Would you like to hear some  mor e? ”

With a  lascivious sigh , Natalie pulled him flush to her chest as lust widened her devious smile.

“Show me what  that  tongue  of yours  can do, Sam Winchester.”


End file.
